Hide And Seek With My Heart
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Ikki-kun was laying down one day, when all of a sudden, he couldn't feel his heart beat! Was it some mistake, since he was still alive? His room mates try to help him fix the problem. One-shot! Surprise pairing inside


**just found out I can type stories on tablet, holy shyt XD **

**Well, since I am on tablet, I will write a kind of one-shot thing? It was based off of a rp/real life**

**It's a mixture of both, I'll tell you what's what in the end, in case you get worried ^Δ^ **

Ikki-kun was laying down on Otoya's bed, he didn't have any work to be doing, and no one needed any help with the recent STARISH songs or dance moves. So he had time to relax. Otoya and Tokiya were in the dorm as well. Tokiya was probably writing lyrics for a song Nanami composed for him. Otoya was sitting on the bed, careful of Ikki, and strumming on his guitar.

The clone sighed, thinking of what to do. He couldn't bother the other members of STARISH, he didn't know where their dorms were anyway. He wouldn't bother his room mates either, that would just cause trouble in the future. Ikki had been laying on the bed on his back, arms resting under his head like a pillow. He sighed again, and closed his eyes. He stopped his breathing.

He has done this many times before. Whenever he was bored, or when he felt like it, he would always stop his breathing for a second, to listen to his heart beat. Loud and clear. He kept his breathing low and silent, listening to his heart pump cleanly in his chest.

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Silence...

Ikki-kun became very confused, and listened closer. He didn't hear it for about 10 seconds, before it returned, very faint. He took a deep breath, he was sure he was still breathing. The faint heart beat stayed, but then disappeared again. Thinking it will come back, that he just couldn't hear it, he kept up his breathing. The heart beat hadn't returned. Strange, he was breathing, but he didn't hear or even feel his heart!

Ikki decided that he'll give it five minutes, if he felt like he was choking then he knew something was wrong. So he took deep breaths, and then normal out his breathing. He didn't feel any pain anywhere either, so that's weird. He kept glancing at the clock, watching every minute go by, where his heart didn't beat, but he was still alive...

Five minutes came too fast, and he checked his heart beat again. Nothing. He couldn't feel panic, but he should. Honestly, he couldn't feel any emotion at all. Was his heart broken? He quickly sat up, pulling on Otoya's sleeve. The red head boy looked at him, smiling "what is it Ikki-kun?" He asked gently. Ikki just hesitated. He didn't want to sound like a fool. "Uh... I can't feel.. Or hear my heart..." He replied, looking at Otoya.

Tokiya heard the statement, and looked back at Ikki. Otoya tilted his head, his face instantly pelted with worry "Really? Can you breathe?" Ikki nodded, yup he can still breathe. Tokiya scoffed a little, turning back to his work "Enough joking Ikki, we're working" Nikki's eye twitched, he wouldn't call this work. He shook his head, looking at Otoya "really! I'm breathing, and I can't hear or feel my heart, but I'm still alive!"

Tokiya didn't turn back this time, ignoring them. Otoyta was still worried, so he placed his hand on Ikki's chest, where his heart should be. After a minute, his eyes widen. Ikki looked at him, tilting his head "see?" Otoya stayed silent, quickly putting his guitar down. "O...oh my god... Ikki how are you alive!?" Tokiya growled at Otoya's frantic yelling, turning to them. "Guys seriously, stop joking around, I'm working"

Otoya stood up, pulling Ikki up with him. He gently stomped his foot in defense "Tokiya, I couldn't feel or hear Ikki's heart beat for a whole minute! Something's very wrong!" Tokiya sighed, standing up. He walked over to them, and placed a hand on Ikki's shoulder. "Stay still" He commanded. Ikki, confused, did as he was asked. Tokiya placed his hand where Otoya's was before, over Ikki's heart. He kept his hand there longer, trying to feel Ikki's heart beat.

After another two minutes, he gave the same reaction as Otoya. His eyes widen, as he moved back to look at Ikki. None of the three boys knew what was going on or how it was happening. Ikki looked at the clock. He studied it for a moment, before speaking aloud "... It s been total 24 minutes since my heart beat disappeared..." He replied, looking at his original then Tokiya.

Tokiya shook his head "Well... As long as your alive, you should be fine..." Was he trying to comfort him? Otoya placed his ear on Ikki's chest, now trying to listen. "... Your heart is playing hide and seek Ikki..." After a full ten seconds, Ikki couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He could see the idea of his heart playing hide and seek with him. Tokiya looked at them, narrowing his eyes "this is no time to be laughing, what is Ikki drops dead any moment?"

Otoya instantly looked at Tokiya, with upset eyes "I don't want that!..." Ikki had ceased his laughing, but said nothing. Tokiya placed a hand on his chin, thinking. "...maybe we can get it to jump start, like with a scare or something?" Tokiya had suggested. Otoya thought about it, tilting his head "..I guess that could work, what do you think Ikki-kun?" Otoya asked.

Ikki just shrugged "I'm fine with it.."

- Time skip to 20 minutes -

Ikki's heart beat was still not found, as Tokiya started setting up a laptop that he borrowed from Natsuki. How they never knew he had a laptop, they'd never find out. Otoya had gone to ask to see if any of the STARISH members had any horror games. Surprisingly, Natsuki was the only one. He said something about how cute it was when Syo tried to be man enough to play it, and then had the cutest scared faces.

Natsuki had a game installed called the 'Psycho maze' It's a game where you had just escaped a mental hospital, but some of the patients got out, and you have to head through a hedge maze to escape, without any of the patients finding you. Tokiya never understood the game, why was there a maze there? Otoya never heard of it, but he never wanted to play it. Otoya turned off the lights in the room, as Tokiya got the game on to the menu.

Ikki sat at Tokiya's desk, staring at the game menu. He had never played a horror game before. He placed a hand on his chest, to see if his heart beat was found. Nothing. Shrugging, he clicked 'play' on the game. Otoya and Tokiy got the chairs from the kitchen, sitting beside him to watch. Otoya was cuddling with his pillow, already looking scared. Tokiya just sat there, watching.

Ikki started the game immediately right in front of the mental hospital. He used the mouse and keys to move. He first looked at his surroundings, smart and dumb in a horror game. Then he headed into the maze. The whole game was based at night, so Ikki wasn't exaggerating when he said it was 'dark as shit' in the game. The hedges didn't make things easier, as they created dark shadows. A psychotic laugh rang out in the maze, making Otoya bury his head in his pillow. Though he already started watching again.

Ikki found a dead end, and slow scary music started to play. Unfazed, Ikki just turned around, and went to a different lane. All three of them heard scurrying from the game. When Ikki turned all around to see what it was, they could only see the shadow of someone running by. Otoya whimpered, while Tokiya just watched closely. Neither red heads could tell if he was scared or not.

This went on for only a few more minutes, where nothing happened except he found a few dead ends, and the scurrying got closer. Tokiya was now watching intensely, his eyes wide. Otoya was peeking out from his pillow, looking like he was about to piss his pants. Ikki turned the corner, and walked down the lane. He was met with another corner, and it showed a chair at the dead end.

Curious, Ikki walked towards it. None of his room mates ever spoke through the game, letting him do as he wished. Ikki looked on the chair, it was covered in bloodied hand prints, and had a piece of paper on it. Clicking the mouse on the laptop, he picked up the paper, and read it.

'...

...

...

...

Game over'

Confused, Ikki pressed the button and closed the paper. As soon as he did, he turned around to go where he came from. After the turn his character couldn't move. The game's ground started vibrating, and there were people's shadows everywhere. Otoya was whining loudly now. The shadows disappeared, and Ikki could move again suddenly. Walking through the lane, as soon as he turned that corner, something jumped out at them.

It had the most messed up face Ikki could describe. For one, it was bloodies to the max. It had a wicked smile, and it's hair was pitch black and rugged. Otoya had screamed when the jump scare happened, clutching his pillow in his face. Tokiya scooted back, but refrained from a noise or falling from his chair. Ikki wasn't so lucky.

He hadn't screamed, but he made a little gasp sound, and jumped quite a bit. It was his first horror game, what did you expect? The game had exited out somehow, and the laptop shut down. Maybe it ran out of battery. The three males could not see a thing. Ikki heard a voice next to him "Ikki, is your heart beating?" He couldn't tel, who it was, but he checked anyway.

After a minute or trying to feel it, hear it, everything. He got nothing. He sighed heavily "nothing.." He felt something touch his right shoulder, and instantly turned to see what it was. He still couldn't see anything, but he defiantly could feel something on his lips. And he knew what it was too. One of his room mates, had accidently kissed him. Weirdest part is, neither boys had parted yet.

Instead, Ikki felt something touch his cheek lightly. A hand. It was warm. He couldn't help but lean towards the warmth. He was certain this was Otoya he was kissing now. Sadly, much to his disknowledge, the other person he was kissing also thought it was Otoya. Ikki could feel the other move his lips against his, and he couldn't help but do the same. He was about to pull 'Otoya' onto his lap, when he was pulled into that person's lap first.

He jumped in surprise, Otoya was sure being dominant. Maybe he has more courage when he couldn't be seen. None the less, he gently wrapped his arms around the others' neck, one of his hands going to the other's hair. Ikki noticed the hair style was kind of off, but all was forgotten when he felt something slide across his lip, just begging for access.

And he granted it. He quickly opened his mouth, allowing the other's tongue to push inside. He refrianed from moaning from the sensation, as the tongue explored the new territory. Ikki gripped 'Otoya's' hair, while his other hand rested on the others chest. He felt the hand on his cheek slide up into his hair, to one of his weak spots. The other hand, had joined the action, but went down. It hooked onto the waist line of Ikki's jeans.

Feeling the other's tongue try to coax him out to dance, he couldn't help but give in to it. The dance turned into a battle for dominance. Surprisingly, Ikki couldn't get dominance in the kiss as quickly as he thought he could.

Then unexpectedly, the lights turned on. Seeing the lights against his eye lidds, he slightly opened his eyes. He stopped everything he was doing. There he stared into, not red eyes like his own, but BLUE eyes. Tokiya seemed to realize the mistake too, as he quickly removed his hands away from anywhere on Ikki's body. Who did the same exact thing.

Ikki scurried off of Tokiya's lap, and turned his back away. His cheeks were a dark red, and he could feel his heart beating fast. Wait... He placed a hand on his chest, he could feel his heart going miles per second. Otoya, who was the one who turned on the lights, was confused by the two's actions. All he saw was Ikki on Tokiya's lap, lips locked and hands roaming.

He noticed both had detached, and Ikki got off. He saw his 'twin' put a hand on his chest. He bounced over, a little worried "Are you okay?" He asked. Tokiya, who's cheeks were a bit pink from embarrassment, stood up. Ikki looked at Otoya, before smiling. "My heart! I can feel my heart!" He yelled out of pure joy. Tokiya just sighed, did it really take a mistake make-out session to get his heart pumping again?

Otoya smiled back, and hugged Ikki tightly. "Tokiya, you saved Ikki's heart!" He added happily. Tokiya looked over, irritated and confused "I didn't-" Otoya IG kred him, pulling him into the hug. Neither Ikki or Tokiya wanted to be close to each other after that mistake, but they did it for Otoya.

"Looks like Ikki won the game of Hide And Seek with his heart!" Otoya added, giggling to himself.


End file.
